


Children

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Tom Riddle, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus names their latest child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

Severus felt a gentle hand run down his cheek, he leaned into the hand. He was so tired. "Hey, you want to see our son?" He opened his eyes.

"Yes, of course." Severus muttered. 

Harry put their son in his arms and Severus looked down and smiled at his latest child. "I can't believe you are here."

Harry let out a little laugh. "He joins his brothers and sisters, Tom has them in the waiting room down the hall with the rest of the family." 

Severus looked at Harry. "Everyone is here?"

"Yes, of course, did you expect anything less?" Harry ran his hand through Severus' hair. Severus leaned into the hand again. He loved when Harry touched him so gently.

"Not really. So all the Weasleys, Malfoys, Lestranges and of course we can't forget the two mutts."

Harry kissed Severus. "No, we can't forget them." 

"So what are we going to name our latest miracle?" Severus rocked the boy in his arms. He glaze softened as he looked at his child. Harry ran a finger over his son's cheek. 

"What do you think?" 

"Well, in keeping with tradition, Romulus Regulus Potter?" Severus was very big on tradition.

"Works for me, Love." Harry smiled at him. Severus had just given him his second son from Severus and he had a daughter also. Tom and he had two sets of twin, one set was girls, one set boys, and a son. Harry really didn't mind what his husbands wanted to name the children, he was just happy they were healthy and so were his husbands. 

Severus smiled at him. "How eager is everyone to come in?" He was feeling tired. It was a long labor.

"Tom had to threaten them." Harry wasn't going to mention what he also did to make them stay away.

"I told them I would make them remember why I am a former Dark Lord." Tom was standing in the doorway and he walked towards them. "Harry, however, was very creative in what he would do. How are you doing Severus?" He gave Severus a kiss. 

"I am fine, Tom, just a bit tired, but happy he is here." Tom gave Severus the move over wave and when he did, he climbed into the bed with Severus and held them both. "You do realize it was Harry's turn to share the bed?" 

Suddenly the bed got bigger and Harry was on his other side. Harry grinned at him. "I wasn't going to miss out, and you weren't to tell him that so soon."

Tom laughed and gave Severus a quick kiss. "You know they would have said something to him about it anyways." Severus leaned against Harry.

"You do realize if Poppy sees, she is going to give us that lecture again." Tom warned them.

"That is right, you three know the lectures. I don't know why I waste my breath." Poppy informed them as she entered her ward.

Harry smirked. "Now you know why we have so many kids."

"I already knew that reason." Poppy retorted, she fussed for a few minutes. "I want you to sleep, before I let anyone else in here, including your horde of kids."

Harry took Romulus from Severus' arms. "Sleep Love, we will all be here when you wake." Severus closed his eyes, his head resting against Harry and he was soon asleep. Tom soon followed Severus and Harry just held his newest son and watched over his husbands with a small smile on his face. Who knew defeating Dumbledore would have brought him so much happiness.


End file.
